encyclopedia_of_adafandomcom-20200215-history
Celthora
Celthora was founded 0 L.S. along the banks of the lower part of the Great Frantonian River. The town excelled at trade particularly between Sai Lai and Custivon. It quickly developed into largest and wealthiest towns in the region. Fortifications were built in the town as well as a wall protecting the merchants. Over the centuries, Celthora would slowly be annexed by the city of Franfer, yet it maintained a significant power within the city due to its partial autonomy. It’s wealth was in trade, particularly the slave trade while still legal in Franfer. History Celthora was founded by a group of humans native to the shores of the delta of the great Frantonian River. These settlers became merchants, trading between Sai Lai’s merchant fleet and the wealthy of Custivan. They benefited primarily by controlling the only harbor on the western side of Franfer. Moreover, the adjacent pass through the cliffs that this was the only western route into Custivan. Approximately 500 years after its founding, Celthora had risen to predominance in the region, amassing significant amounts of wealth. They were able to build walls around their town to protect the goods from raiding militias that consisted of refugees from rising sea levels and from pirates that raided their shores. Nearly every kind of good that one could imagine was traded at that time in Celthora at their wealth seemed boundless. But just across the river, a new town had been founded, Pitura. Pitura consisted of refugees from the rising tides. These refugees were refused entrance into Celthora. Those displaced by the rising sea were heavely discriminated against in Clethora. People blocked property from being acquired by refuges and they were thought as little more than vagrants. This gave Celthora overtime a high brow appearance which would prevail for centuries. Yet with the migration of so many people across the region, Celthora was destined to be eclipsed by the new growing city of Franfer. In many ways, Celthora in Franfer would compete for trading might across the region. But most of the time, the two cities worked in harmony. In particular, Celthora focused eventually on the slave trade, or the rest of Franfer would diversify to a wider range of goods. By the low city state period, Franfer had expanded wide enough to essentially include Pitura and Celthora. Celthora resisted annexation, but pressure from Franfer cause the merchants to yield. Though assumed into Franfer, Celthora was allowed to maintain a degree of autonomy, setting their own ordinances, electing their own council of leaders, and controlling who was allowed to settle within the confines of their district. Due to its early wealth, it was considered one of the nicer districts within the city of Franfer settle in. Moreover, because the council could control who could live within the district, it became an exclusive area of Franfer to live in. Over the centuries, Celthora would focus on the trading of slaves. But as the slaves became less popular in Franfer, Celthora held onto its trade via its autonomy. Even after the city of Franfer outlawed slavery, and then later the region at large, because slaves were still traded across Ada and Celthora made its own laws, the slave trade was allowed to remain in Celthora. Over time, this would again change the character the district, making Celthora the slavers district. During that period, only people who were involved in the slave trade typically lived in that district. Association with Merchant and Trading Guild Celthora has a long-standing relationship with the Merchants and Trading Guild, due to the cities along trading history. During the Guild Wars, Celthora was frequently used as a base of operation for the Guild. The Guild’s headquarters were officially established in Celthora in 621 L.S. and since that date, a Guild representative is lived there is an unofficial ambassador between Franfer and the Guild. Category:Geography Category:Political Geography Category:Franfer Category:Districts of Franfer